Safe and Sound
by siriusly cool48
Summary: "I'll come for you, Joey, I'll come." Those words always spun around in my head, repeating like a mantra. What happened to you? Are you alive? Are you out there, Joey? Remember my promise when you think of me.


**Cheers to this new fandom being opened! I saw this movie in theaters and just couldn't resist the idea that popped into my head. The song is Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound', which is for the 2012 Hunger Games soundtrack, but I thought fit PERFECTLY with the movie I had just watched! Warning, this is a little AU, so if you don't like bittersweet endings (I'm a sucker for them, personally) this will be a real tear-jerker. Sorry. The movie belongs to Stephen Spielberg, not me. But I do own the slightly-altered plot. And Albie's thoughts.**

OOOOOOO

"Joey, I'll come for you. I'll come, do you hear?"

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Our last good-bye spun around in my head like a top. My words had repeated over and over like a mantra for the four years of our separation, never ending and never giving me rest.

I remember the look in your eyes- like fear and pain and confusion. I didn't want to leave you either, but we both knew we had no choice. As they led you away, the fire in your eyes, the bounce in your step, the vigor in your voice, it was gone.

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead_

_And gone and passed tonight._

What happened to you? Are you alive? Are you out there, Joey? Remember my promise when you think of me.

OOOOOOO

"There's no place for a horse in a trench- especially an injured one. Kill it." The Major's voice rang out with authority.

It couldn't be. Joey? Is that you? I held on to that one glimmer of hope as my head spun. Maybe it was the effects of the gas, maybe it was the excitement in the air, maybe it was my own adrenaline. I didn't know.

All the men were gathering around the spectacle. I couldn't see it, but I could hear the whispers of "What a beauty," "Killing the survivor horse," "What a shame."

Could it be possible? I stood on wobbly legs as the nurses tried to push me back down, saying that it was alright, there was nothing to see. I shoved my way past and into the crowd, trying the one thing I could. Put my hands together and let out the call. Everyone froze. What was happening?

Gentle hands guided me through the sea of bodies. "Whistle again," someone whispered. I did. The sound of a horse's whinny rang out, clear as day. It had to be. I knew it was him.

It seemed a desperate eternity of reaching, stumbling forward, and hands pushing me, but it ended. And when it did, I reached up with shaking hands to come into contact with a soft nose covered in mud.

"Joey?" My voice shook. I could barely believe it, and neither could he. He excitedly nuzzled my neck, thanking and welcoming me back after all these years.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

OOOOOOO

"One hundred pounds. And if you bid again I will sell my coat and bid 110. And if you bid again I will sell my farm and bid 1,000."

I just stared blankly into the blackness, my still-blind eyes not seeing and my ears not believing. So soon, Joey was to be ripped from my grasp yet again?

I stumbled towards the man.

"Sir, please, I'll give you all your money-"

"Son, you don't know a thing about this horse."

"But yes I do, sir, I know everything. I raised him back in Devon."

The man was silent. "My granddaughter saved this horse's life." His voice seemed distant, unreachable.

"Well where is she? I'm sure she wouldn't want to-"

"The war has taken everything from everyone. This is all I have of her," was his simple reply.

My shoulders drooped. The granddaughter was dead. My chances of keeping Joey just flew out the window. I bowed my head. "Then he's yours."

I heard the man begin to walk away. Reins were being passed from one person to another, and the clip-clop of a horse's hooves echoed off of the street. Joey let out a terrified whinny, and before I knew it, his face was pressed to mine. I took Joey's nose in my hands and stroked his soft fur.

"Well, I found you, didn't I? I did what I promised. Now we have to part again, friend, but it's okay, we both know the other survived. We both know we're safe and sound. Now go with this man, I believe you were friends with his granddaughter.

"You'll be alright, Joey. I'll see you again one day." I let go of the horse and gently pushed him away. I felt one brush of his nose against my cheek, and he was gone.

"Good-bye friend."

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside_

_Our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

OOOOOOO

I sat up taller as Lyons told me we were almost there. Sure enough, the car came to a stop and I was being helped out. The familiar smell of the hills greeted me and the setting sun was warm on my back as the gate was opened, and I took my first steps back onto my land. And it would always be my land. I knew it.

My mother came running out, dish towel in hand and arms wet from soapy water, not caring what she had dropped and broken in her rush. I furrowed my brow.

"Father?"

She whispered a "no," and I knew. He would not be here to greet me at my homecoming, and I would never return his banner to him. I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I found him, mum. I found Joey. He's safe. I'm safe. You're safe."

My mother seized me with a hug, and we both let out our tears. I knew it would be alright, Joey was safe and sound. And so was I.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
